Many types of systems have components between which fluid is conveyed through conduits. Such fluid systems include irrigation systems, household plumbing, air conditioning systems, heater humidifiers, misting systems, and garden hoses. Typically, the conduits of the fluid system must be coupled to components in such a manner that a fluid-tight seal is maintained. Thus, the process of connecting the conduits to their respective components can be somewhat time-consuming.
For example, in a standard residential irrigation system, lengths of polyvinylchloride (PVC) pipe are typically buried to act as conduits. The lengths of pipe must be attached to components of the system such as manifolds, electric valves, stop and waste valves, backflow prevention devices, sprinkler heads, and drip irrigation tubes. In some cases, other conduits such as “flexi-pipe” may be used to couple a PVC pipe to an irrigation component.
More precisely, the lengths of PVC pipe or conduit must often be attached to each other or to irrigation components via application of primer and plastic cement. Such a process is somewhat time consuming and messy, and provides a relatively unreliable connection. To the extent that threaded or barbed fittings can be used, connection may be performed more rapidly than with primer and glue, but the integrity of the connection is still uncertain.
Furthermore, a glued connection cannot be released. Hence, if such a junction is faulty, the PVC pipe or flexi-pipe on either side of the junction must be severed, and one or more new junctions must be glued in place. Threaded fittings require that one of the parts be rotatable during attachment. Barbed fittings may be difficult for some people to install due to the force required to insert the barbs far enough to provide retention. Thus, connecting the components and lengths of PVC pipe and/or flexi-pipe together may be somewhat cumbersome and time-consuming.
Various types of couplings are available to attach irrigation components, PVC pipe, and/or flexible tubing together. However, known couplings have a number of inherent disadvantages. Often, such couplings require primer and glue, threaded attachment, or barbed attachment, and therefore add significantly to the required installation time. Some such couplings require tooling for attachment or detachment. Some couplings are not readily detachable, while others may not function properly under certain conditions, such as when buried underground.
Yet further, many known couplings do not indicate the proper size of conduit to make a fluid-tight connection with the coupling. Different manufacturers make irrigation flexi-pipe in sizes that are different enough to be incompatible, and yet similar enough to appear the same. Hence, many consumers may accidentally purchase or attempt to connect couplings and flexi-pipe that are incompatible with each other.
Still further, many known couplings designed to connect to flexi-pipe are rigid, and therefore require the flexi-pipe to be connected to the coupling at only one angle. Such an arrangement may tend to place undue stress on the flexi-pipe. The flexi-pipe may thus become weakened, disconnected, or pinched as a result.